A dual-clutch transmission (DCT) combines features of manual and automatic transmissions. In a DCT, a first input clutch is applied to a first gear input shaft of the transmission to engage oddly-numbered gear sets of a gearbox, i.e., 1st, 3rd, 5th, and 7th gear, while a second input clutch is applied to a second gear input shaft of the transmission to engage the evenly-numbered gear sets such as 2nd, 4th, 6th, and Reverse gear. Typically, when a vehicle starts rolling down an incline, e.g., downhill, from a stop with no acceleration pedal input, the vehicle transmission is initially in a rolling neutral state which provides no engine braking, until the transmission engages 1st gear and provides engine braking. The transmission then re-enters the rolling neutral state, which releases the engine braking and causes an output feel from the transmission during this shift sequence, which may be a harsh output perceptible by the vehicle user.